Conventionally, disposable wearing articles in the form of disposable diapers having front and rear waist regions respectively provided with a plurality of elastics are known. For example, JP 2008-245884 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable diaper including a plurality of elastics attached to the front and rear waist regions so as to extend in a transverse direction and to be spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. The diaper is formed in the front and rear waist regions, respectively, with slip compensating buffer zones each composed of a set of elastics arranged at pitches in the longitudinal direction larger than those at which the adjacent set of elastics.